


I am the night, Clarke

by SoldierPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Timeline, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Morning After, Second chapter includes explicit smut, Smut, cute teasing, if you're not into that you can just read the first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierPrincess/pseuds/SoldierPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluffy fic of Clarke figuring out that the reason there are always candles around when they are together, is because Lexa is scared of the dark. Lexa of course denies this and initiates a pillow fight that quickly escalates into something more.<br/>(If you enjoyed the recently leaked scene, you'll enjoy this.)</p><p>Based on this Tumblr crack post by skycrewclarke:</p><p>-“Did you leave those candles burning all night?”<br/>-“It is unwise to leave the room without light, Clarke. What if intruders were to come in?”<br/>-“Oh my god… You're afraid of the dark.”<br/>-“I am the night, Clarke. I do not fear myself.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was pretty dim, the only source for light being a few candles on the bedside tables and drawers spread across the area. And of course, the early beams of sunlight starting to stream in through the window. Clarke was content laying in Lexa's extra gorgeous bed on her right side, almost sleeping. She opened her eyes unwillingly and was greeted by an extremely close face watching her with a smile. She was momentarily shocked and jolted back a few centimeters from the person. When she had gotten used to the light and could see properly, she noticed who it was. Big, brown curls and gorgeous green eyes. Lexa, obviously. 

She let out a deep sigh and allowed herself to calm down. “You startled me. Don't do that.” She managed to say even though her morning voice was light and gravely. She brought her hands up to her face and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes to almost no avail. When she opened them again she saw that Lexa still hadn't moved, and still had the same pleased facial expression and smug smile as before. Clarke furrowed her brow and asked her confusedly, “What?” 

Lexa just scoffed lightly and shook her head. “Nothing. You are beautiful.” She said, and Clarke was sure that Lexa's voice just after waking up was the most wonderful sound in the world. She let out a breathy laugh and closed her eyes. “And you're adorable.” Clarke answered.

This made Lexa's smile grow even wider, and Clarke felt like she wanted to capture this exact moment, and keep it with her forever. Just being here, no responsibilities (at the moment), with the love of her life. It was all too perfect to take in. She felt groggy, so she started to sit up, stretching out her entire body. She heard a few cracks from her spine, and realized she had probably slept in a weird position again. When she was sitting up completely she overlooked the bedroom and saw just how beautiful the décor was. Tiny details everywhere, someone had spent a lot of time deciding exactly how this room was going to turn out. Spread across tables and shelves though, were a hell of a lot of candles, still flaming.

“Did you leave those candles burning all night?” She asked Lexa, who had now almost fallen asleep on her pillow again. When she heard this question she started to sit up herself, crossing her legs underneath the covers and yawning. She scratched her head and somehow managed to mess up her tangled hair even more than before.

“It is unwise to leave the room without light, Clarke.” She said, and Clarke noticed the change in tone. This was Lexa's commander voice. 

When Clarke turned her head and gave her a questioning look, she elaborated. “What if intruders were to come in?” She continued, but Clarke caught the quick swallow before she started speaking. Lexa was nervous. 

Then it hit her, Lexa's expressive eyes revealed everything as usual. “Oh my god.” Clarke said with a small smile. Lexa raised an eyebrow as Clarke continued. “You're afraid of the dark.” 

Lexa's reaction to this statement was priceless, and Clarke had to fight back her laughter. Lexa licked her lips and scoffed, side-eyeing something non existent in the room. After a few seconds of thinking, she came up with an acceptable response. “That is untrue. I am the night, Clarke. I do not fear myself.” 

Clarke completely lost it at this moment, laughing out loud as Lexa seemed incredibly offended. Clarke combed a hand through her blonde hair, and decided to mess with Lexa even more. She made her voice a bit softer and put on her most serious face when mimicking her lover. “‘I am the night, Clarke’” she said and started laughing even more when hearing herself saying “Clarke” In the typical Lexa-way. 

Lexa had no idea how to respond, or how to defend herself. But she soon caved in and started laughing as well. “Shof op.” She said between breaths and punched Clarke lightly on her arm. “Yu shof op!” Clarke answered and soon they were both a laughing mess tangled in furs. Lexa suddenly realized the only possible way to get Clarke to stop mocking her, and she quickly pushed herself up on her knees, turned around Clarke and swiftly to push her down onto the bed with her own body. Clarke was not prepared for this at all, but wasn't complaining either. She was now laying completely defenseless on her back, still giggling.

Lexa smiled and said, “Ai vout in ai tel op yu gon shof op” as she brought her head closer to bring Clarke into a gentle kiss. It was captivating, and Clarke was lost for a moment. It wasn't much of an actual kiss though, as they were both still smiling and finding it hard to concentrate on anything. When Lexa interrupted and pulled away for air, she looked down at Clarke. She was smiling broadly where she layed. “I'm sorry. It's totally okay to be scared of the dark.” She said while giggling. This was the last drop for Lexa, so she sat up and got one of the pillows on the bed to throw at Clarke's face. Not too hard though.

Clarke let out an ironic shriek, and gripped the same pillow from beside her head to throw it back at Lexa, who was caught momentarily off guard. It hit her right in her face, sending her curly hair in all directions.

“I think I should punish you for that.” Lexa said as she slowly turned her head to look down at Clarke with bedroom eyes. Clarke caught the opportunity and responded quickly, “I think so too.”

Lexa swiftly hopped to the side from where she was positioned on the bed to sit on top of Clarke's stomach. She was now straddling her waist with her own body, and trapped Clarke's hands over her head dominantly. Clarke admitted her defeat almost too early. “Okay! You win, I'm sorry.” She said innocently, but her eyes looked all but innocent at the moment. She tried wiggling her hands out of Lexa's grip. They didn't move. 

Lexa pulled her in for a second kiss, this time more passionately than before. She brought down one of her hands from where she was holding Clarke's own above her head, and caressed the side of her body. Clarke shivered under the gentle touch. She carefully pressed down her thigh between Clarke's legs, hearing her lightly whimper “Lexa…” into the now slightly desperate kiss.

After this Lexa decided the “punishment” was enough, so she released Clarke's hands and got off of her to carefully lay down on the bed herself. She leaned over to her side, looking at Clarke.

“Aww Lexa, I was enjoying that.” Clarke said with a pouty face at Lexa who was now laying next to her on her left side. “I know.” Lexa responded with a smirk. “But I have a meeting with the ambassadors soon, and you happen to be one of them.” She continued. “So I would recommend you to put some clothes on.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I could say the same for you.” She said cockily and smiled.

Lexa's expression gradually changed, and Clarke recognized this face all too well. Lexa licked her lips again and said, “Now that I think about it… We do have a few more free minutes.” Her voice was low and suggestive as she scanned Clarke who was unknowingly posing on her side of the bed, head supported by her hand. Clarke raised an eyebrow challengingly at Lexa. She got exactly what she wanted.

“Then get on with it.” Clarke said with her husky voice. Lexa's eyes were hungry with desire. It didn't take long until Clarke was pinned down on her back again with her eyes closed and head tilted to the side, Lexa trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Ai vout in ai tel op yu gon shof op” means “I thought I told you to shut up” (But probably not tbh. Hit me up if you have a better suggestion.)
> 
> I guess I got a little carried away there, in a good way of course. It certainly was fun playing around with the possibility of Lexa being more dominant than I first imagined. I might write a second part of this, rated E. Does anyone want that?  
> (Update: I wrote a second part, it's in the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just smut basically, with some humor of course. (I can't write something like this without including all my bad puns, sorry)

Clarke was still a little sleepy, but was slowly regaining her senses as Lexa was teasing her by taking way too long than necessary on the neck kisses. Lexa's left hand was tangled in Clarke's hair, and the right was lightly groping Clarke's breast under the covers. Lexa was very gentle, as usual, but Clarke was getting a little sick of it.

“Lexa…” She managed to say under her breath, and got nothing but a low “hmm?” in response. She gasped lightly as Lexa hit a sensitive spot on her collarbone, and decided that was enough foreplay for now. “Lexa, please.” She begged as she tried pushing Lexa down further on her body by pressing her hand against her shoulder. Lexa lifted her head from Clarke's skin and looked at her with a mischievous smile. “Eager, aren't we?” She said as Clarke was getting even more upset by the sudden lack of contact. She found it adorable.

Clarke’s facial expression turned slightly disappointed, but there was still that glimmer in her eyes. Lexa dropped the smile and started working her way down Clarke's body, kissing and sucking, making sure to leave a hickey or two. She could hear Clarke sighing with relief and felt her back slightly arching. She had now reached Clarke's legs, and separated them slightly to start kissing the inside of her thighs. Clarke was getting even more impatient now.

“Lexa, please just fuck me already.” She said in a pissed off tone, but Lexa took no offense. Quite the contrary, since she immediately changed her tempo and brought her right hand up from the bed and inserted two fingers at once, working up a steady pace. Clarke moaned loudly, finally getting what she so desperately needed. It wasn't painful at all, Clarke was already beyond wet. Lexa made sure to explore every part of Clarke's thighs with her mouth as she pumped her fingers. 

But for Clarke this just wasn't enough, she needed more. She started bucking her hips to meet Lexa's thrusts, desperately seeking for more friction. Lexa just looked up at her and shook her head slightly. 

“Slow, Clarke.” She purred, as she used her left hand to hold her body down by her hipbone. 

Clarke did her best to try to contain herself. Lexa wanted to make sure this wasn't going to be over too fast, Clarke was always so eager to reach the edge. She wanted to make sure Clarke felt it, to give her the best possible experience (service top much?) without any kind of rush. Clarke's breathing slowed down a little, and she allowed herself to continue. 

She brought her head down again, and licked around Clarke's clit very tentatively. Clarke gasped and started moaning loud again. She circled her tongue around clockwise, and could feel how much Clarke appreciated it by the way she moved her body. She was still working her fingers, but a little bit slower now as to not overstimulate too much. She could feel Clarke's hand in her hair as she continued exploring her folds. She ended the journey by laying her tongue flat against the bottom and dragging it upwards slowly, making sure to get every part. Clarke was seeing stars by now, and could probably not remember her own name. Her back arched even more than before as she let out a pleased “ahhhh” when Lexa's tongue reached her clit once again. 

Lexa knew that Clarke was close, and saw no reason not to give her what she was begging for earlier. She changed her approach, and started pumping her fingers faster and licking and sucking on Clarke's clit hard. Clarke screamed out, this was the best part by far. Lexa had memorized what she liked from before, and gave her exactly that. She bit down very carefully on Clarke's clit, and she could hear her whining with pleasure and pain at the same time. “Lexa!” She screamed as Lexa continued fucking her senseless. “Oh, god!! Yes…” 

Clarke was extremely close right now, and Lexa dug the fingernails on her free hand into Clarke's thigh and scratched them down, she knew that would send her over the edge. Just as predicted, Clarke came very loudly, screaming out. She tried to form words but her mouth wouldn't cooperate from all the stimulation all over her body.

Lexa helped her ride out her orgasm, slowing down her tempo with just enough force. Clarke relaxed her entire body, basically throwing herself down on the bed. Her breathing was rapid, and her heartbeat even more so. Lexa pulled out her fingers and could her a final gasp from Clarke. She pushed herself up and laid down on top of her. But she didn't stay like that for long, since Clarke pushed her off, making her roll over to the other side of the bed. 

“Hey!” Lexa said offended. Clarke was still breathless, but managed to make out the words, “I'm… too… hot.” She had pushed her covers off as well, trying to cool herself off as much as possible. “Yeah you are.” Lexa sassily responded when she saw the opportunity. Clarke laughed, still out of breath. 

After a few minutes of panting, Clarke spoke again.

“Thank you.” She said sincerely while closing her eyes, trying to calm down. Lexa smiled and said, “You're welcome.”

Clarke shook her head and responded, “No. Thank you… for everything.” She turned her head to look at Lexa.

“Everything?” Lexa said confused.

Clarke nodded and looked up at the ceiling again. “Yes. Thank you for bringing me here... Thank you for saving me…” Clarke swallowed before continuing. “Thank you for not leaving me behind.” There was a long pause, Clarke didn't know how to continue, so she stayed quiet. She turned her head to see Lexa, who looked utterly, sincerely, and completely in love. She felt a little embarrassed to exploit herself like this, but she didn't care.

Lexa looked at Clarke with the most loving eyes before speaking.

“I couldn't possibly bring myself to do anything else.” She said, making sure to put emphasis on every word to really convince Clarke that she was telling nothing but the truth. She seemed to get her message across, because Clarke smiled the most beautiful of smiles before gesturing for Lexa to come closer. She didn't hesitate, and soon enough they were tangled together in a tight hug. “I love you, Lexa.” Clarke whispered as they laid motionless, Lexa’s head tucked underneath Clarke's chin and resting on her shoulder, her arm thrown over Clarke’s torso.

“I love you more, Clarke.” Lexa responded, but not in a whisper. She spoke regularly, feeling like she had to do so in order to show Clarke just to what extent she loved her.

They laid like that for a while, just holding each other close, sharing body heat. But Clarke realized that today she had just received, and not repaid anything. She grinned as she nudged Lexa's shoulder to make her lift her head off of her chest. Lexa looked at her innocently, but when she noticed Clarke's expression she caught on and her jaw dropped slightly. 

“Ready for round two?” Clarke said in her usual low voice, and Lexa couldn't possibly resist. She nodded, not finding an appropriate answer in words. Clarke smirked and brought a hand up to Lexa's arm, before using her entire body to flip them over. Lexa gasped enlightened as she was now laying on her back with Clarke on top of her. Clarke laughed as she leaned down to capture Lexa in a passionate kiss. Clarke pushed her tongue inside Lexa's mouth, establishing her dominance immediately. 

Unlike Lexa, Clarke had no problem with giving her lover everything at once, and Lexa couldn’t bring herself to complain. 

Just as Clarke was about to push in her fingers, she heard a loud noise from the other side of the room and broke the kiss, alarmed. Lexa whimpered, but was shushed harshly. Clarke sat up on Lexa's stomach and turned around to inspect what was going on. She heard footsteps.

She scanned the room and noticed that the sound she had heard was the sound of the door opening. Panic spread across her face as she couldn't do anything but watch as someone entered the room. Lexa had now noticed as well, but couldn't move since Clarke was sitting on her.

She heard a mans voice speaking before he entered. It was Titus. “Lexa, what is the meaning of…” Titus was cut off mid sentence by the scene he had walked in on. Both Clarke and Lexa were speechless. It took a few seconds for the silence to break. Lexa blushed and shouted at the top of her lungs, “Leave us!” startling Clarke. Titus immediately did as he was told and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the doorframe and sighed heavily before speaking though the door. “Heda, you are late for the meeting with the ambassadors.”

Lexa let out a shocked gasp and put one hand on either side of Clarke, lifting her off of her body with ease and putting her down on the bed. She immediately sat up and shoved herself off of the bed. Clarke was still slightly shocked but was now laughing at Lexa who was trying desperately to find and appropriate set of clothes from the piles of black fabric on the floor of the room. Lexa turned around to see Clarke, face flushed red. Her voice cracked slightly when she said, “It's not funny, Clarke!” But this just made Clarke laugh even more, she couldn't deny that the whole situation was completely ridiculous. 

Lexa had managed to put on a pair of pants and was now struggling with her shirt as they heard a second voice from outside. This time it was Indra.

“Commander, we can postpone the meeting if the two of you desire.” 

Lexa pulled the shirt over her head and responded loudly, “No. We're coming.”

“We sure are.” Clarke responded between laughs and got a deadly look from Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I like this story so far. I might even write a third chapter, who knows.


End file.
